


Setting the Mood

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	Setting the Mood

“Perfect,” you muttered to yourself, looking at the romantic scene in front of you. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed. Candles were placed in almost every nook and cranny. While visiting the marketplace, you had also picked up a bottle of black mead. You were filled with excitement at the thought that tonight might finally be the night.

You had been trying for a while to get to the next stage of yours and Muriel’s relationship. However, every single time things would start to heat up between the two of you he’d abruptly put an end to it.

You figured getting intimate would be difficult, but you were determined to help him experience the better, more pleasurable, aspects of life.

Now that the hut was all set for sexy times, it was time for you to change into something suitable for the occasion. You slipped out of your usual clothing, and changed into a sheer nightgown and lace panties.

You decided to sit and wait looking pretty by the fireplace until Muriel returned home. Maybe even practice a few sexy poses with your best sultry look.

…

Muriel’s face as he stepped inside his hut went from okay to confused to stunned. The second his eyes spotted you in front of the fireplace, he turned back around and rushed out the door.

“Muriel?” You called after him. Quickly, you grabbed a robe and sprinted after him. The night air was cool on your skin. You stumbled through the woods, relying on your instincts to find Muriel. Hopefully, he hadn’t gone too far.

Finally, you reached a small secluded clearing, Muriel was sitting on the ground with his back turned to you.

“Muriel,” you whispered, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He glanced over at you, and noticed that you chased after him with just thin robe on. His face started burning all over again. He couldn’t get the picture of what you were wearing under that robe out of his head.

“I-It’s cold out here,” he sputtered, staring intently at the ground, not daring to risk looking at you again. “Go back inside.”

You smiled to yourself, he was so sweet in his own way. Always thinking about how to make you comfortable and happy. All you wanted most in the world was to show him that you wanted the same for him.

“Not without you,” you said softly but firmly.

Muriel kept his eyes glued to the ground, “I’m fine.”

You could see that his face was still tinted red. You knelt down beside him and absentmindedly stared up at the stars. It was so quiet and peaceful out here, nothing but the sound of crickets and the occasional rustling from the wind.

Suddenly, something warm and soft was draped over your head. You smiled to yourself when you recognized it as Muriel’s cloak. It smelled earthy, and of course, like Myrrh.

“Thank you,” you murmured, pulling his cloak tighter around your body and looking over at his hunched over form.

Muriel still refused to meet your gaze but nodded in response. He was doing that thing again, where it seemed like he wanted to say something but would change his mind.

You waited patiently beside him, not making a peep, giving him time to gather his thoughts.

“Why?” He finally asked.

You tilted your head, not quite sure what he was asking about. “Why… I didn’t want to leave you out here,” you shrugged.

He sighed, “Not that… Why is my hut like that?”

“You mean the roses and the candles?”

“Yes.”

“Well…” you started, feeling your own cheeks begin to heat up, you weren’t expecting to have to explain your actions. “I did it to set a romantic mood.”

Muriel shifted in his seat, “Oh…”

“You know, I was just thinking, this spot you picked is pretty romantic too,” you teased.

“No it’s not,” he practically shouted, getting flustered.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure,” you continued, scooting closer to him. “The stars are awfully beautiful tonight, and you look so handsome bathed in moonlight.”

“I’m not…” he argued. “Why are you saying these things? And doing these things?” Muriel did know why, or at least had his suspicions, but he couldn’t accept so easily that you wanted to do something like that with him.

He still found it unbelievable every time you held his hand, kissed him, or told him how much you loved him. He had resigned himself to a life of solitude, so he had never given much thought about having sex with someone.

“I want to be with you,” you stated earnestly, squeezing his forearm. “To be even closer to you.”

He began fidgeting with his hands. “I want that too,” he confessed.

Taking that as an invitation, you climbed onto Muriel’s lap, and he placed a hand on your cheek. His eyes studied your face, taking in every detail.

You were aware of how essential for your relationship with Muriel to take this opportunity to show him how much you loved him. Every touch, every kiss needed to be loving and tender. He was trusting you, you knew things like biting, spanking, hair pulling would definitely be off the table for awhile.

You nuzzled your face against his palm, his hands are so big and warm. You love them just like you love every part of Muriel. You closed your eyes and kissed his palm.

“I love you,” you murmured against his skin. You watched him turn every shade of red, his eyes immediately darted to the side.

“I know,” he grumbled.

You leaned closer towards him, capturing his lips with yours. Your tongue slipped between his lips. Muriel’s hands moved to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. Your chest was pressed flushed against his. It felt so good to be near him, his entire body radiates warmth.

Slowly, you both parted from each other. You tucked hair behind his ears. He had such an intense and heated gaze.

“Not going to run away this time, right?” You asked playfully, winking at him.

Muriel gulped, “You want to… here?” He scanned the area, as though making sure you two were completely alone.

“If that’s alright with you.”

His cheeks were red again, but he nodded.

You shrugged off Muriel’s cloak, and removed your robe, letting both fall behind you.

Muriel’s eyes went wide, seeing you up close in your sheer lingerie. Your body, hips, and chest were perfect. He didn’t deserve this.

“You’re… beautiful,” Muriel whispered, turning his head away from you again out of embarrassment.

You giggled, “You don’t have to keep looking away.” You placed your fingers on his chin and gently guided him to face you again. “I want you to look and… to touch.”

You brought his hand to your chest, placing it over your breast, his fingers caressed and tentatively squeezed your breast.

“So soft,” he breathed.

You pulled back a little and slid the thin straps of the negligee off your shoulders, completely exposing your breasts to Muriel.

Hesitantly, he moved his hands back onto your chest. You arched your back, loving how it felt to have him kneading your breasts. His thumbs moved in a slow circular motion over of nipples. Muriel brought his lips to your chest and latched onto one. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue over you nipple before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on your nipple.

His hands explored the rest of your body, moving down to your waist then your thighs. Involuntarily, Muriel rolled his hips grinding against you. You could feel his cock getting harder through the thick fabric of his pants.

You smiled gazing at him between your breasts, while your hand moved down between your legs. You slipped your fingers between your folds and stroked your clit. You were already quite wet.

“I think we’re both ready,” you chuckled.

Together, you and him fumbled with all his buckles and what nots to strip him out of his clothes. Just as quickly, you finished stripping out of your panties and negligee as well.

“Ha-“ you gaped, getting a good look of Muriel’s naked body. His cock matched his imposing stature, it was thick, long, and uncut.

“Stop staring,” he huffed, running his hands through his hair.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” You purred, giving him a little kiss. Gently, you pushed him down onto the soft grass, and straddled his hips. Your hands ghosted over his chest, feeling every scar under your fingertips.

Muriel’s body shivered as you left a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his belly button. His eyes flickered down to your face as you took his shaft in your hand and began to stroke it. He tensed underneath you, his eyes closing, as your tongue swirled over the tip of his cock.

He sucked in a breath as you took him into your mouth. You started to bob your head, taking as much of his length as you could. Near the base of his cock, you used your hand to mimic how you were sucking the rest, moving it up and down.

Muriel tightly clenched his hands, as he resisted thrusting his hips forward. You pulled back releasing his cock from your mouth.

“I want you,” you cooed, crawling on top of him. You positioned yourself over his cock, aligning it with your cunt. You hissed as the head of his cock stretched your tight hole.

Muriel gave you a startled look. You didn’t have to ask why.

“I’m fine,” you reassured him with a sweet smile. Slowly, you continued to ease yourself the rest of the way down his member. You paused for a moment, allowing yourself to adjust to his size. “You’re just so big.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Muriel groaned with embarrassment.

He gently place his hands on your thighs helping to hold you steady. Muriel bit his lip, as you began to move your hips. He watched with half lidded eyes as you rode him. You gripped his shoulders tightly, as you fucked yourself on his cock.

His hips bucked wildly under you and his fingers dug into your hips. You threw your head back moaning as Muriel took more control. He buried his head against the crook of your neck.

Muriel was panting heavily, “I need… need-“ He groaned, he couldn’t get the thought out. Instead, in a hurry, he switched your positions, laying you on the ground so he could be on top.

In this position, you felt so small compared to him. His entire body loomed over you. Your hands roamed the massive torso and shoulders. You cupped his face and sloppily kissed him again and again.

Muriel pounded into you, his pace was faster and harder. His hands moved to your ass and angled your hips higher.

You gasped, you didn’t think it was possible for his cock to reach even deeper. You wrapped your legs around his waist. You couldn’t get enough of him.

“You… you feel so good,” he moaned. “Too good.”

Muriel couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Normally, he wouldn’t risk staring so openly at you especially if you could catch him looking, but you looked so incredible as pleasure washed over you. Your face contorted as you reached your tipping point and your back arched high. His name rolled off your tongue as your vaginal walls tightened around his cock. Heat flooded your body as you came.

You could tell Muriel was close to reaching his own release. Your eyes fluttered open to see his jaw clenched and his face flushed. His eyes were filled with passion and lust. You whispered words of encouragement near Muriel’s ear, begging him to cum deep inside and mark you as his.

A deep guttural groan ripped from his throat as he came filling you to the brim with his cum.

Muriel held himself up, as he regained his breath, careful not to collapse on top of you. Slowly, he pulled out and sat up.

“Mmm,” You hummed, savoring the moment. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For tonight. It was perfect.” You placed a tender kiss on Muriel’s shoulder.

He was making that face you loved so much, that one where he tried to look annoyed with you, in response. Muriel swiftly stood up and helped you up off the ground. Both of you haphazardly redressed. Muriel didn’t say anything about the fact that you held his hand all the way back to his hut.

He cleared his throat, drawing your attention towards him.

“Muriel?”

“We shouldn’t waste this,” he muttered, gesturing towards the rose petals and candles.

“Oh yeah?” You giggled, already peeling off your robe again. “Want to try again?”


End file.
